The Widow & The Raven
by Harleywood
Summary: My twist on the AJ/Paige feud Paige debuts and defeats AJ for her Title. Paige enjoys her reign as AJ is nowhere to be seen. AJ surprisingly returns and claims to be crazier than ever. Will the Black Widow get the last laugh? or does the Raven have something up her sleeve?
1. Chapter 1: Turning The Paige

_Raw 4/7/14_

 _This is the night that everything in the Divas Division was turned upside down. This is the night that everyone would soon never forget. And it surely is a night AJ Lee will never forget. On this night, AJ Lee hit day 295 in her historic Reign as Longest Divas Champion. Previous to this night was WrestleMania 30. At WrestleMania 30, AJ did the impossible and defeated every woman on the roster. She thought she had it all. She thought there was no one left to defeat...but oh how our little Black Widow was sadly mistaken._

 _So here we are, Post-WrestleMania 30 Raw, where Raw is just coming back from break. And right as it does, "Let's Light It Up" plays in the area as WWE's Longest Reigning Divas Champion, AJ Lee (accompanied by her bodyguard, Tamina) is skipping her way to the ring for her celebration party for successfully retaining her Championship and defeating the whole Divas Roster the previous night at WrestleMania 30._

 _AJ gets in the ring and walks over to the corner where she's handed a mic. AJ walks to the middle of the ring with Tamina by her side, holding her Divas Championship (or her baby as she likes to call it) and from the looks of it, our Black Widow has a mouthful to say._

 _ **AJ: " Two Ninety Five...for two hundred and ninety five days I have been your Divas Champion. The Longest Reigning Divas Champion of all time. And a couple of months ago I stood at the top of that stage and I tore all the Divas a much deserved new one. But I gave them a chance, I gave them two hundred and ninety four days to prove me wrong. And they couldn't. And last night they proved that I am the hero of this story. Last night at WrestleMania, it was AJ Lee Vs. The World, but it's always been that way. The odds were 13 to 1 and I overcome those odds, just like I've been overcoming the odds my entire life. I have gone from being a poor girl in New Jersey, to being The Best Diva In The World."**_

 _As AJ declares herself as The Best Diva In The World, she pauses,_

 _AJ then continues,_

 _ **AJ: "I am the savior of your Divas Division. I AM your Divas Division."**_

 _As AJ stops talking to smirk and chuckle at her own amusement, AJ gets the most shocking thing that could've happened that night. The moment a lot of fans had been waiting, wanting and demanding for had finally happened as everyone hears a bird screech surround the area and the letter "P" flashes on the tron. The crowd blows the roof off of the area and goes crazy._

 _ **Cole: "PAIGE! THAT'S PAIGE FROM NXT! THAT'S THE NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPION!"**_

 _ **JBL: "What's she doing here?!"**_

 _ **King: " I don't know, but look at AJ's face! She can't believe it! She can't believe what she's seeing! AJ and Tamina are completely stunned!"**_

 _ **Cole: " They can't believe Paige Is here! Ladies and Gentlemen, the very much hyped & incredibly talented NXT Diva, Paige...has finally arrived! "**_

 _While the commentary team was talking amongst each other about this shocker, the crowd was still going crazy as Paige walks out. She stops for a second on top of the Raw stage and smirks at the crowd. She continues to walk down the ramp, looking at nothing, but just staring down AJ with that same smirk as she makes her way to the ring. And as Paige stares down AJ as she walks, AJ returns the favor. A furious AJ stares back at Paige. AJ was staring Paige down so hard, that If AJ would've been Supergirl in that moment...she probably would've burned a hole in Paige...literally...she was that pissed (even though she was trying to play it cool)._

 _Finally, Paige grabs a mic, climbs up on the ring and does her famous scream outside the ropes and enters the ring and gets right up in AJ's face. The two ladies stand nose to nose and face to face, with AJ furious and Paige smirking in absolute enjoyment of it. Tamina stands there witnessing it all go down and looks at Paige and then back at AJ. Tamina looked like a police hound waiting for their master to say "Sic' em"._

 _After being face to face for a few seconds, AJ backs up, looks at Paige and says,_

 _ **AJ: "What the hell are you doing here?"**_

 _Paige laughs and answers,_

 _ **Paige: "I'm just here to do what nobody else could...and that's to kick your bloody ass!"**_

 _The crowd cheers and AJ's jaw drops as she gets this snotty look on her face and looks highly offended by what Paige had just said._

 _ **AJ: "Excuse me? Do you know who the hell you're speaking to, little girl? I am the Longest Reigning-"**_

 _Before AJ could even finish, Paige cuts her off._

 _ **Paige: "Divas Champion of all time blah blah blah for 295 days blah blah blah! I've heard it a thousand times, AJ and I'm sick of it. That's EXACTLY why I'm here. I'm here to shut you up. I'm here to do what no one else could do. I'm here to finally put that Title Reign of yours to an end"**_

 _As Paige finishes her sentence, AJ loses it and starts laughing right in Paige's face. The moment reminded you of the Joker laughing in Batman's face when Batman is trying to be all dark, brooding and serious. Paige gives this "are you serious? " look at AJ and Tamina smirks. AJ finishes laughing and replys,_

 _ **AJ: "Ok...*trys to catch her breath* Ok...that was too funny. Thank you, Paige, I needed that laugh...*stares at Paige* OH!...you was being serious? Wait...wait...you honestly think you can beat me? Ha! Not a chance in hell, my little crumpet. If every Diva in this roster failed to defeat me. If I defeated ALL OF THEM in one night...then what makes you think that some pathetic, way in over her head rookie like you is gonna do? NOTHING! That's what you're gonna do, nothing!"**_

 _Paige chuckles at AJ's words._

 _ **Paige: "AJ...that's where you made your first mistake. I'm not like any other Diva you've faced before. In fact, I AM NOT a Diva. I'm the exact opposite of that, I'm the Anti-Diva."**_

 _Paige pauses as the crowd cheers and AJ rolls her eyes before Paige continues,_

 _ **Paige: "Me and you? We're a lot more alike than you think. You see, AJ, these girls haven't been able to defeat you because they're Divas. They're too weak. They're more worried about breaking a nail than breaking your neck. They're not ruthless enough to defeat someone as chaotic and crazy like you...but I am. I know exactly how you think...because it's similar to how I think. The both of us are willing to go to great lengths to ensure we're the ones standing tall over all the rest, even if it kills us. You're an Anti-Diva like me and that's why you've remained undefeated for your Title. Because it takes an Anti-Diva to defeat an Anti-Diva. And sweetheart, whether you like it or not, I'm taking that precious little Title from you."**_

 _Just when you thought AJ couldn't get anymore furious, Paige's remark about taking her Title away from her ignited a fire under AJ. She threaten to take The Black Widow's most prized possession, the Divas Championship, her baby, her everything. AJ DID NOT take that remark lightly._

 _ **AJ: " Really?! Really?! You honestly believe you can take this away from me?! You'll have to KILL ME before you could EVER get your little casper hands on MY baby! This...this right here *raises up the Title* this is MINE. This DOES NOT belong to anyone else but ME. I, AJ Lee AM the Divas Champion and i WILL remain the Divas Champion...forever. Now listen, my little English Muffin, i'm pretty sure you weren't called up, because I can't recall getting that memo. So, why don't you turn around and go back to NXT where you belong, because you have no business coming out here threatening me. Now, go before I have to put you...in your place."**_

 _AJ laughs and turns away from Paige and looks at Tamina while looking confident and feeling confident thinking she just embarrassed Paige. But, little did our Black Widow know, The Raven still had a trick up her sleeve._

 _ **Paige: " Then why don't go ahead and come put me in my place? "**_

 _AJ then turns around pissed off._

 _AJ looked like a parent who just got sassed by their kid. AJ didn't say it into the mic, but you could clearly hear her say to Paige,_ _ **"Who do you think you are?"**_

 _Paige continues,_

 _ **Paige: " You know what? Why don't you put your Title on the line against me and we'll see if you're really as great as you say. And how about this, if you win, then I take my butt and go back to NXT and wait till I'm called up instead of showing up outta nowhere like tonight. But...if I win, then I take your precious Title and I stay RIGHT HERE on the main roster."**_

 _AJ looks hesitant to Paige's offer and looks to Tamina, seeing what she thinks about it. Tamina shrugs and AJ looks back to Paige. AJ then looks to the left and to the right at the crowd as they're chanting for AJ to accept the offer, but AJ is still not sure about it and looks to not really want to, but is feeling pressured into doing so. AJ knows if she doesn't accept, it'll look like she's not as great as she proclaims. Paige sees that AJ is hesitant and capitalizes on it by getting under her skin._

 _ **Paige: *smirks* " What's wrong, AJ? You scared a little ol' rookie like me will beat you? A real Champion will accept any challenge."**_

 _Paige accomplishes exactly what she was trying to do. Because an angered AJ snaps her head to Paige._

 _ **AJ: " You want a match?! "**_

 _ **Paige: " yeah, I do actually "**_

 _ **AJ: " FINE! YOU GOT YOUR MATCH! Consider this a Post-WrestleMania treat! "**_

 _After saying this, AJ quickly throws her Title to Tamina, Tamina catches it as AJ takes a cheap shot and slaps Paige right across her face. Paige goes down as a Ref for the match gets in the ring. AJ is taunting Paige._

 _ **JBL: " That's what I'm talking about! Put her in her place, AJ. She's got no business being here"**_

 _ **Cole: "She just debuted"**_

 _ **JBL: "Exactly, Cole. Exactly why she's got no right"**_

 _ **King & Cole: *chuckles in disgust***_

 _After the slap, Paige is down on one knee leaning on the second rope with an annoyed look on her face taking in that slap she got. with the mic still in hand and staring down at the ground, Paige before the match starts, puts the mic to her mouth and says,_

 _ **Paige: " Like I said, AJ, i'm not like the other girls. Because push me...AND I'LL PUSH BACK!**_

 _Right as Paige says this, she gets up and simultaneously tackles and takes AJ down to the mat. AJ falls back with Paige on top of her and Paige starts repeatedly giving her headbutt after headbutt. Tamina gets out of the ring and the Ref signals the bell._

 _The bell rings and Paige is still headbutting AJ like crazy. Paige gave AJ so many headbutts that the Ref had to tell her to stop. The Ref tried to back Paige off and Paige did back off. Paige angrily got off AJ and screamed_ _ **"C'MON!"**_ _at the Universe. The Ref checks on AJ and is signaling Paige to stay back until AJ can get up. Paige awaited AJ to get back up, which she does. The Ref checked on AJ again to see if she was ready to go, in which AJ shook her head yes. And so, AJ and Paige both slowly walk in circles around the ring waiting to see who gets the next hit. AJ runs at Paige. Paige tried to kick AJ in the face, but AJ dodged it and school girls Paige for the pin and Paige quickly kicks out. They both get back up. Paige grabs AJ legs and tries to lock in a submission, but AJ turns to her left side and quickly back to the right forcing Paige to flip over. Paige gets back up and AJ hits roundhouse kick. Paige goes down and quickly gets back up. Paige and AJ for about 3 minutes kept trading control of the match, right as AJ would get control, Paige would regain the control and vice versa. AJ tried to put it to an end by running off the ropes and applying Black Widow, but Paige countered with PaigeTurner. Paige went for the pin, but AJ doesn't give up and kicks out. Paige sits there catching her breath as AJ lays there doing the same. Paige grabs AJ by her hair and pulls her towards the ropes. Paige still holding on to AJ's hair, steps outside the ropes and pulls AJ's upper body between the top and second rope. Paige then starts delivering knees to AJ's abdomen one after the other. Paige finally stops and AJ falls back as Paige looks at the crowd and screams. Paige enters the ring again, but AJ charges at her and delivers a hurricanrana. Paige flips and lands on her back. AJ stands there waiting for Paige to get back up. Paige slowly gets back on her feet only to be met with a kick to the stomach by AJ. AJ turns around facing opposite of Paige and grabs Paige by the neck. AJ starts running towards the turnbuckles with Paige attempting to deliver Shiranui., but Paige counters. As AJ is running towards the top turnbuckle to place her foot and to flip back, instead, Paige lifts AJ up right as her foot almost hits the top turnbuckle and simultaneously throws AJ on to the floor outside the ring, which was a nasty fall. Paige leans on the turnbuckle as AJ is in total pain outside the ring. The Ref rushes outside to check on her. While the Ref and Tamina checks on AJ, Paige taunts from in the ring saying_ _ **"THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW!"**_ _And gets a death stare from Tamina. AJ slowly gets back to her feet with help from Tamina. Paige awaits. AJ stands outside the ring pouting. AJ finally (but slowly) gets back into the ring. The two have another stare down and the two go at it again. About 7 minutes have past and the two ladies have been nearly killing each other for a total of 10 minutes. AJ has Paige dazed and down on her knees. AJ attempts Shining Wizard, but Paige just in time grabs AJ's leg as her knee was about to connect to her head and turns AJ on her stomach. Paige crosses AJ's legs and by her arms, Paige lifts AJ up and locks in the PTO. Paige screams for AJ to tap, but AJ isn't giving up. AJ, in absolute pain, struggles in the PTO. AJ hangs in there for a long time. Paige is amazed at how long AJ has survived the PTO and is still not giving up. Paige sees that AJ isn't giving up and decides to unlock the PTO. AJ falls on the ground with the look of relief . Paige is nagging at the Ref and isn't paying attention. Because Paige was to busy nagging at the Ref, she allowed AJ to catch enough energy to get back up. Paige turns around and is met with AJ running towards her. AJ tried to lock in Black Widow, but Paige kept fighting and AJ couldn't quite get it locked in. Instead, AJ was only able to wrap her legs around Paige's waist and her arm around her neck. AJ has Paige locked in like that for a few seconds, but Paige countered and was able hit RamPaige. Paige goes for the cover, but AJ kicks out. Paige is amazed amd stunned. She thought she had AJ. Paige gets AJ back up and to her surprise, AJ gets a burst of energy and kicks Paige. AJ runs to and bounces off the ropes. AJ comes at Paige and is able to fully lock in Black Widow. Paige now is the one struggling in a submission, but not for long. Paige counters the Black Widow outta nowhere and turns it into PaigeTurner. The crowd goes crazy as the PaigeTurner wasn't expected. Everyone thought AJ had Paige with the Black Widow. Paige goes for the pin after hitting her finisher. The Ref goes down to count._

 _The Ref counts, 1...2...3!_ _ **PAIGE WINS!**_

 _And the crowd is insane. Nobody can believe it, Paige did the impossible...she defeated the Longest Reigning Divas Champion, AJ Lee to become New Divas Champion...and on her debut too. Paige is legit crying. The Ref hands her the Championship and Paige raises the Title in the air and with a devilish smirk on her face. She knew what she came to do and she successfully did it. AJ awakens and screams! AJ darts at Paige, but Paige slips out of the ring in time. Paige walks backwards holding up the Title with that bloody devilish smirk at AJ. AJ is leaning with her arms out between the top & second rope. AJ looked like she was about to murder someone. AJ basically had steam coming out of her nose. She just stares a hole in Paige as Paige mocked her holding what's supposed to be her baby. _

_Tamina is standing behind AJ. AJ gets back up and starts throwing a tantrum. Kicking, Screaming, throwing her arms around. AJ went full on crazy. Tamina turned AJ around to try and get her to calm down, but AJ shoves Tamina. AJ walks up to Tamina and yells at Tamina_ _ **"WHERE WERE YOU?!"**_

 _Tamina just stares at AJ not knowing what to say. Tamina not responding pissed AJ off. AJ walked up to Tamina and slapped the taste outta her mouth, even the crowd could hear the slap. AJ then yells at Tamina,_

 _ **"YOU'RE FIRED!"**_

 _Tamina gets furious and has FINALLY had enough of the way AJ treats her. AJ turns around to the tron side of the ring and back turned from Tamina. AJ still pissed about losing her baby. But, AJ wasn't paying no attention to Tamina...which was a big mistake._

 _Tamina with a furious look on her face plus a smirk, waits for AJ to turn around. AJ finally does turn around and Tamina super kicks AJ in the face. AJ falls flat on her back. Tamina laughs as the crowd cheers for her finally sticking up for herself. Tamina squats down to AJ and says,_

 _ **"Who's gonna protect you now?**_ _"_

 _Tamina leaves the ring and walks up the ramp leaving AJ for good._

 _And so,_ _ **The Raven Rises and The Black Widow Falls.**_ _Paige is crowned Divas Champion and the youngest champion at that. As for AJ, she went from having it all, to having nothing. AJ was left there unconscious in the middle of the ring without a friend (or Title) in the world. Some would say she deserved it, other would say she didn't. Goes to show you, you can have it all given to you quickly, but you can have it all taken away from you just as quick. Now, how does the rest of the Divas feel? The great AJ Lee went down, but to someone totally new. Someone these girls aren't familiar with. How are they gonna react? I can tell you this much, Paige has a big target on here back for just showing up and defeating AJ like that._

 _How will the girls take this new threat?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Future Is Now

The intro to Raw starts and the fireworks go off. And we see Michael Cole giving us the details for what's in sort for tonight's Raw where he addresses the Paige/AJ situation.

 **Cole: " Now, just one week removed from the events that took place on last week's Post-WrestleMania Raw where Paige defeated the Longest Reigning Divas Champion, AJ Lee and put an end to her Reign. Paige has remained quiet since then. She didn't show up on Smackdown last week. She hasn't even been seen since what happened between her and AJ. But tonight, on Raw, our new Divas Champion and the self proclaimed Anti-Diva, Paige, will finally break her silence on last weeks shocker and will explain exactly why she's here, what we can expect from her and will answer all the questions that we've all been waiting for. That's later tonight...on Raw. And as for the former Divas Champion, AJ Lee, we have not heard nothing whatsoever from miss Lee. We haven't even got an update on her status and we're not even sure if AJ will be here tonight. If we get any updates on AJ, we'll break the news here on our commentary team. So, please stay tuned ladies and gentlemen."**

*later on that night*

 **Cole: "Alright everybody, one of the moments we have been waiting for. "**

 **Cole goes on to explain what happened last week between AJ and Paige.**

 **Cole: "Paige has filmed a video where she breaks her silence. Take a look."**

The screen goes black and comes back. We see the sealing of a dark room with deem blue lightning. The camera slowly goes down and we see Paige sitting in a chair holding the Divas Title with a neon purple light behind her. The Diva Of Tomorrow finally speaks,

 **Paige: " I told you...I told everyone. I told you all that the Diva Of Tomorrow was coming...but none of you listened. I told you I was going to take this Title soon and take over this Division in a way no way has...but still none of you listened. I gave AJ and all you warning after warning for what tomorrow held and you ignored it. Everyone has been asking me since last week's shocker if I knew what i was doing and if it was true what AJ said when she said she didn't think I was called up yet. And my answer...is yes. Yes I knew EXACTLY what I was doing and yes I didn't get called up. Let me explain something to you people... praise...all I ever got was paise from the WWE universe who were more than aware of who I was. They tried to tell WWE they wanted me on the main roster. They didn't just tell them...they demanded it. But WWE didn't care. I have been more than ready for this main roster for far too long. And one night I just sat there in the back of full sail university wondering...when will it be my time? When will they recognize? Will they ever? Let me tell you something, I got sick of it. I got sick of being down there in NXT showing them every week while I was the best woman wrestler this company has. But did I get the credit? No! AJ got all the credit. She got the credit that should've been mine. And I grew old of not getting my credit and not being on the main roster...the place where I damn well belonged. So, I made myself a plan. I figured, if they won't call me up, then I'll just show up uninvited. They won't let me in...so I'll force my way in. And I thought to myself, "how do I make the biggest impact possible? How do i show them that Paige has arrived" And then it hit me...the champion...you go after the champion. And you go after the top dog. And luckily for me, the Divas Champion was AJ Lee. The the top Diva was the champion and not only that, but she ended up breaking the 219 day record and became the Longest Reigning Diva Champion. Something which made my plan have more impact. I knew if I could sneak my way in and trick AJ into giving me a Divas Title shot and I defeated her and go down in history as the woman that snapped AJ's historic Reign...that i had my one way ticket to showing all of you who wouldn't listen that I was serious about taking this Division by storm. Thankfully, it all worked out the way I planned it would. So yeah, I knew exactly what I was doing when I showed up unexpected last week. I knew exactly what I came there that night to do. And now that you all are finally paying attention, I now warn the whole Divas roster to watch their backs. The Anti-Diva has finally arrived and all you Barbie's better watch out. Because get in my way...and I'll kick your bloody ass. Guess what WWE Universe? Tomorrow...is now today. The Diva of Tomorrow...is now the Diva of Today. The future is here and she's not going anywhere. And I promise you, I'm gonna turn this Division upside down...just watch me"**

Paige's promo didn't sit well with the Divas in the back. All the Divas were already pissed at Paige for what she did the previous week and this did not help. From the looks of it, Paige won't be making any friends anytime soon. And unfortunately, two Divas decided to take things into their own hands. Nikki and Brie Bella decided to go out to the ring and call Paige out. Sadly for the Twins, they didn't have a clue what type of woman they was messing with.

Later on that night, after Raw comes back from break, we hear "You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" play as The Bella Twins come out to the ring to call out Paige. Brie and Nikki both look disgusted and annoyed and this is obviously due to Paige's arrival.

Brie and Nikki get in the ring and demand to be handed a mic. A mic is handed to them. And Brie begins to speak,

 **Brie: "So last week AJ Lee lost the Divas Championship. She was defeated. But she was defeated by a new woman on the roster. A woman who has not paid her dues like me and my sister, Nikki. And we have a problem with that. Look, I have been trying for mouths to capture that Divas Championship...And for what? For some spoil over hyped rookie like Paige to just come up uninvited and take it just like that? Oh no, I don't think so."**

After Brie speaks, Nikki takes the mic and puts her two cents in.

 **Nikki: "Right, like as much as I loved that AJ finally got what was coming to her, the fact that it was to some nobody like Paige makes me sick...like really?...are you kidding me? My sister, Brie fought with AJ all fall and winter last year and I just sat back and watched her and i wasn't able to do anything. I couldn't chase after the Title because of my shin injury. And I was finally making my way to getting my chance to. I was determined to be the one to defeat AJ's little reign, but then Paige has to stick her nose in where it doesn't belong. Basically, Paige has stolen from me, my time was coming to finally shine and she comes up and takes it? Are kidding me? "**

Brie grabs the mic back

 **Brie: " Exactly, which is why me and Nikki have decided to call Paige out. Seriously, Paige, why don't you come out and try me and Nikki...unless you're too scared. We dare you, no, we challenge you to come out here"**

Brie and Nikki look to the titantron and wait to see if Paige answers the challenge. They keep standing there waiting until finally, "Stars In The Night" plays and Paige walks out and not a very happy looking Paige either. Paige stops at the top of the stage and speaks,

 **Paige: " Really? You two just can't stand that I got done what you two couldn't...can you?"**

 **Brie: " First off, we could have gotten it done. We can't help that some rookie interfered with it. And secondly, Of course we can't stand it. Me and Nikki was getting closer and closer to finally putting that reign of AJ's to an end, but then here comes Paige and you steal that Title from us"**

 **Paige: "Tell me Brie, if you could have gotten it done...then why didn't you? Nikki said you fought with AJ all fall and winter last year...why didn't you do it then? I'm sorry that I can get things done a lot faster than you two."**

 **Nikki:" Wait, hold on, maybe Brie couldn't do it, but I sure as hell could, but then you ruin it."**

 **Paige: "Nikki, if you could've...then you would've at WrestleMania"**

After Paige had said this, Nikki gets angry and Brie has to hold her back

 **Nikki "You think you're so great, don't you? Just because you were insanely over hyped and successful in NXT doesn't mean you will be here. This is the main roster, this is the main show not some developmental show with a bunch of rookies like you. Here we have experienced talents."**

 **Paige: "HA!"**

 **Nikki: "Excuse me?!"**

 **Brie: "What?!"**

 **Paige: " Listen, I don't know if you two know who you're dealing with, but it's not AJ. And Brie, just so you know, I have indeed paid my dues and I have been paying them just as long as you two. I'm not some stupid pretty little girl who decided to be a wrestler. No, i'm a wrestler through and through. This is my life, I know nothing else. I have been wrestling since I was a fetus. I came from a wrestling family, I was born into this. I was destined to be here and that's more than you two combine can say. Don't you ever tell me I haven't paid my dues, because I damn well have. And I'm a better wrestler than you two have ever dreamed of being."**

 **Nikki:" Better wrestler? Really? You think you're better than us? Then why don't you get in the ring and go one on one against one of us?"**

 **Brie: " How about something better? How about you get in the ring and face the both us? "**

 **Paige: "Fine! I'll face the whole Divas Roster if I have too. But I warn you two, step into the ring with me...and you won't leave in one piece. You two got your match, bring out a ref. Oh, and ladies, you should know I'm gonna be Rampaging through the both of you...and that's not a threat...that's a promise. "**

Paige then makes her way to the ring and enters the ring. The Bella Twins are keeping their eye on Paige as she enters and they wait for the Ref. The ref finally arrives and signals the bell.

The match begins and both Bella's dart at Paige and start beating her down the best they can.

Nikki gets behind Paige who is laying face down on the mat. Nikki gets Paige up to her knees and grabs her arms and holds her back. Nikki now with a hold of Paige, Brie gets in Paige's face and starts talking trash. Brie then slaps Paige across her face and then does it again for a second time. Nikki still holds Paige back and Brie backs up and gets ready to kick Paige in the face. But, as Brie was running towards Paige to kick her in the face, Paige with enough force, pulls away from Nikki's grip and gets out of the way just in time leading Brie to instead kick Nikki in the stomach. Nikki goes down to her knees after the hard kick from Brie. Brie turns around and is met with a kick to the face from Paige. Now the tide of the match is turning in Paige's favor. Paige turns to crowd and yells "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" The crowd cheers for Paige. Paige turns around to Nikki attempting to throw a punch, but Paige ducks and dodges it. Nikki then quickly turns around and Paige gives a kick to the face of Nikki as well. Both Bella's are down as Paige walks around the ring a bit to catch her breath. Paige then grabs Brie & Nikki both by their hair. Paige grabs both Bella's and pulls them to the ropes. Paige(while still having a hold of Nikki & Brie) steps outside the ropes and pulls the Bella's over between the top & second rope. Paige starts delivering knees to both of the Bella's abdomens and doing this to two women at once is something I don't think Paige has done yet. Both Bella's go down. Paige completely dominants the throughout the whole match, which means the Bella's had to take all this for 5 more minutes. Paige could've stopped and ended the match when it had hit 3 minutes because she was in such control and the Bella's had become so weak from the beating, but Paige was having so much fun that she didn't. Finally, Paige gets bored and looks to be putting this match to an end. But then, as the Bella's were laying on the mat, Paige got an idea on how to end it. Paige grabs Brie and pulls her over to Nikki. Nikki is laying face down on the mat and Paige pulls Brie and puts her directly on top of Nikki laying face down as well. The crowd starts cheering very loud as they can see exactly where Paige is going with this. Paige grabs both of the Bella's legs and crosses them. By their arms, Paige pulls up both Bella's and locks in a double PTO. The crowd goes nuts as they have not yet seen Paige do this and are amazed at Paige's strength. The pain is too much for the Bella's and they both tap out to the PTO. The ref signals for the bell to be rung and Paige wins by submission. Paige demands for mic to be given to her and she is given one.

 **Paige: "To all the Divas in the back, do you see this? *points at the Bella's* let this be an example of what will happen to any of you who dare cross me. Let me make this very clear, I am not here to strut around in pretty little outfits. I am not here to look pretty. I am not here to be some eyecandy. I am here to do one thing and one thing only and that's to dominate this Division. So, if any of you ladies in the back think that you're good enough to try and take me down...then please step up, because I will put you right back down. This is not AJ Lee's Division anymore or is it her house. This is Paige's Division now. This...is the Ant-Diva's house now. The sooner you all realize that...the better for your own sake. I'm not here to play, i'm here to dominate and that's exactly what I'm going to do to all of you...You have been warned. "**


	3. Chapter 3: The Queen Of Hearts

_After what Paige had done to the Bella Twins, the whole Divas locker room was drowned in concern. Later in the night, in the last hour of that same Raw, we see the whole Divas locker room talking amongst each other. The Total Divas cast was all together and were worried and concerned about two things._

 _What had just happened to their friends, Nikki & Brie. And_

 _Paige._

 _ **Eva: " Is Brie & Nikki ok?"**_

 _ **Naomi: " I don't know yet. They was taken to the medical room and no one has heard anything"**_

 _ **Cameron: " They've been in their forever"**_

 _ **Naomi: " I know, i'm starting to get worried for them. Man, Paige just let them have it."**_

 _ **Eva: "I know, i was shocked. What am I gonna do if she comes after me? I'm still learning, she'd kill me"**_

 _ **Naomi: " No way, girl. We got your back. Ain't no way that's happening. "**_

 _Naomi, Cameron and Eva all kept talking about the Paige situation until Eva took notice that Natalya had not said one word since they all saw what went down with Nikki & Brie._

 _ **Eva: "Nattie? Are you ok?"**_

 _After Eva had spoken, Naomi & Cameron realized the same thing that Eva did. And that's the fact that Natalya was being very quiet, something which is unusual for Nattie. Nattie just kept staring straight ahead._

 _ **Naomi: "Yeah, are you ok, Nattie? You haven't said one word since what Paige did."**_

 _ **Natalya: " I'm fine "**_

 _ **Naomi: "You don't sound fine. Girl , what's wrong? "**_

 _ **Natalya: "Nothing, it's just...something has got to be done about Paige. We can't keep here in the locker room and just let her walk around like she owns this division. This division isn't hers nor was it AJ's. This division belongs to no Diva, or AntiDiva for that matter. This division belongs to all of us. And I can't sit back and watch Paige do that. What Paige did to AJ had ignited a fire inside me. And what Paige did to Nikki & Brie only added more fuel to the fire. **_

_**Naomi:"Nattie, you serious about this?"**_

 _ **Natalya: " Yeah, I've never been more serious. In fact, next week, i'm gonna challenge Paige to a match at Extreme Rules. "**_

 _ **Cameron: " Whoa, Nattie, girl, you better be careful. I don't think Paige is anything to mess with. "**_

 _ **Natalya: " And neither am I, Cameron. "**_

 _ **Naomi: " Ok, Ok, we got you. But hey, if that girl trys to pull anything, we got your back. We ain't holding back to help you, even if you tell us not to like Brie & Nikki did."**_

 _ **Natalya: "Thanks guys."**_

 _ **Naomi: " Anytime, girl. We in this together. "**_

 _ **Eva: "That's right"**_

 _ **Cameron: " Yeah, she picks a fight with you, she's picking a fight with us."**_

 _All the girls laugh and this is the last we see of the Divas for this weeks Raw._

 _Now the question is,_

 _How will Paige react to Natalya's challenge next week?_

 _Raw comes back from break and "New Foundation" hits. Natalya comes out to the ring to challenge Paige at Extreme Rules._

 _ **Natalya: " Ya'know, last week...two very good friends of mine, Nikki Bella and Brie Bella came out here last week and they called out Paige. Paige came out. She insulted and wrongfully beat down Brie & Nikki. Some might think that Nikki & Brie deserved it, because they were the ones that called Paige out. But, no. Brie & Nikki only came out here last week and said what they said, because they were angered by something all us Divas have been angry about lately. And that's the way Paige has came up to this roster, to this division and has been walking around like she owns the place. But she doesn't. Some of you misunderstood what The Bella's were trying to do last week. All they was trying to do was get justice on something they believed was wrong. But then Paige decided to wrongfully make them "examples." I have talked to Brie & Nikki earlier today and they are ok now FYI. But, it still doesn't change the fact that what Paige did to them was wrong and that everything Paige has done and said on the main roster so far since her debut has been wrong. So, Paige, I come out here tonight not to call you out, but to challenge you to a match at Extreme Rules for the Divas Championship. You may have walked right through Nikki & Brie, but I'm a Hart and I've been doing this thing loooong before you have, sweetheart. I'm the most talented in-ring Diva this company has got. So, why don't you step into the ring with a veteran of this sport? Why don't you step into the ring with Natalya Neidhart? You put that PTO of yours on my friends. Well, fight me, and I'll make sure I introduce you to my Sharpshooter. C'mon, Paige, answer the challenge"**_

 _Natalya stands there and waits for Paige to answer. She stands there for a minute and no one answers. Natalya stands there for a bit longer. Natalya finally gets tired of waiting and decides to find Paige herself._

 _ **Natalya: "Alright, sweetheart, if you won't come to me, then I'll come to you."**_

 _Natalya drops the mic and gets out of the ring and walks to the back to find Paige._

 _Later in the night, we see Natalya still searching for Paige. While Natalya is searching for Paige, she is stopped by Renee Young, who wants a word from Natalya._

 _ **Renee: "Natalya! ...Natalya! ...may I get a word with you?"**_

 _ **Natalya: "What is it, Renee? I'm kinda busy here"**_

 _ **Renee: "Look, Natalya, I understand you're busy looking for Paige. But I wanted to find out for the WWE Universe on what exactly do you plan on doing to Paige at Extreme Rules?"**_

 _ **Natalya: "What am I planning to do to Paige? Renee, I think I made it pretty clear out in that ring what I'm gonna do to Paige. I'm gonna put her in my Sharpshooter and I'm gonna make her tap and get justice, not just for Nikki & Brie, but for the whole Divas roster that Paige blind sided. I'm gonna bring that little girl back down to earth and make her realize she is not above us al-"**_

 _Before Natalya could even finish, Paige bashes her in the head with the Divas Championship from behind. Renee jumps back and hurries away to get help. Natalya is down on the floor holding her head and Paige squats down and says to Natalya,_

 _ **Paige: " I heard you were challenging me to a Title match at Extreme Rules. Oh, how you don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Natalya. My answer to your challenge...is yes."**_

 _Paige backs up as help for Natalya arrives. Paige leaves and Natalya is left on the floor being helped by the WWE medical staff._

 _This Raven just loves causing carnage...doesn't she?_


	4. Chapter 4: The Widows Bite

_Paige has done it. She's done what she set out to do. Within three months, Paige has made the Divas Division hers. To fill you in, The Queen Of Harts fell to the Raven at Extreme Rules and now at Money In The Bank. The Bella Twins stayed out of Paige's way...so did the other women. Tamina, the former bodyguard of AJ Lee even stepped up to challenge Paige on Raw during the three months. But her fate was no different than the women before her._

 _Now we fast forward to June 29th._

 _It's Money In The Bank. Paige is in a Divas Championship Match against Natalya. These women have been putting on a heck of a show for the crowd. But Natalya suffers the same fate as the rest as Paige hits Rampaige and pins Natalya for the win._

 _After the match is over, Paige grabs her Title and celebrates another successful Title retain by holding the Title in the air as she walks around the ring. Natalya with a disappointed look and in some pain, gets up and offers her hand out to Paige for a hand shake. Paige stands there, she looks to her left and then to her right to see what the fans think. Paige shakes Natalya's hand. Natalya whispers_ _ **"Congratulations"**_ _to Paige and leaves the ring._

 _Paige watches as Natalya leaves and then continues her celebration when suddenly, someone crawls from underneath the ring and gets in the ring behind Paige. No one can tell the person's face. This mysterious person is wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and a mask to hide her face. The only thing that can be told about this mysterious figure is the fact that it's definitely a woman. The woman stands behind Paige. Paige is completely unaware of the woman who stands behind her. Paige just stands there holding her Title. Paige looks out to the crowd and is confused. They're all screaming and cheering, but not for her. They're attention is on something else and Paige is puzzled as to why this is. The mysterious woman still stands behind Paige. She tilts her head a bit and is obviously waiting for Paige to turn around. It takes Paige a minute, but she finally realizes that someone is behind her. Paige turns around and sees the woman. Paige is freaked out by the mask this woman is wearing. Paige stands still not really knowing how to react. Because of Paige not knowing how to react, she gives the mysterious woman the upper hand as the woman quickly pounces on Paige. She takes Paige down to the mat and keeps repeatedly throwing punch after punch on Paige. The way the woman pounced, the way she punched, the way she was built, the way she tilt her head, her height, EVERYTHING about this woman was all too familiar._

 _This woman had delivered a beating to Paige unlike anyone ever has. The fans were in complete shock, Paige had not been beaten so much or so badly before. Paige couldn't even get a chance to fight back, because this woman was beating on Paige as if Paige had taken something precious from her. She punches Paige. She kicks Paige. Paige was already beaten up from her match with Natalya, but this just made the condition Paige was in worse. This mysterious woman had actually managed to bust Paige open. Paige was pouring of blood. After the woman had gave the beating to Paige that she had done, she finally stopped. The woman stood there looking at Paige. She steps closer and closer to the Raven Haired Lady. The woman stands over Paige looking down at her in blood and pain. The woman tilts her head yet again. She looks to the crowd, then back at Paige. The mysterious woman grabs her mask and slowly pulls it off. The woman pulls her mask off and the crowd gives a big pop as the woman revealed herself as none other than the Longest Reigning Divas Champions, AJ Lee. As the crowd cheers and chants "AJ Lee" AJ herself stands over Paige with this serious and angry look on her face. You can tell the evil in her eyes. You can tell that there was no mercy from her. Paige had taken what was hers and after being missing for three months, AJ has finally returned to reclaim what's hers._

 _ **The Black Widow Has Returned.**_

 _After AJ made her return at Money In The Bank and gave Paige a beating. AJ skipped off to the back while medical arrived for Paige._

 _The next night on Raw, the Divas locker room is in shock to see AJ back. None of the women thought AJ would return after the way Paige humiliated her. But she is back and seems to be hell bent on getting her baby, the Divas Championship back._

 _*later in the night*_

 _"Stars In The Night" plays and Paige walks out looking petty banged up and is absolutely pissed. Paige, doesn't even have her jacket on as she quickly walks down the ramp and into the ring. Didn't even take the time to scream on the outside of the ropes._

 _ **Paige: " AJ! AJ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! GET YOUR LITTLE COWARD ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Said Paige, who was basically screaming.**_

 _Paige stands there and waits, but no AJ._

 _Paige waits a little bit longer and still no AJ._

 _ **Paige: "Alright, so that's it? You have the guts to spinelessly attack me from behind last night at Money In The Bank, but you don't have the guts to come out here tonight and face me?"**_

 _Paige turns around towards the announce table and throws her hands in the air in disgust._

 _ **AJ: "Paige... oh Paige. Paige, turn around, my sweet little crumpet."**_

 _Paige turns back around and sees AJ up on the titantron. The room AJ is in is completely empty. Just an empty room with dim lightning._

 _ **AJ: "Miss me, Puddin'? What am I talking about? Of course you did...you all did. Can't say I don't blame you all, I'm pretty unforgettable.**_

 _ **Paige: "Get on with it, AJ!"**_

 _ **AJ: " Ouch, impatient are we? Anywho, I know you're pissed at me for what I did last night, but in all fairness to me, Paige...you had it coming to you."**_

 _ **Paige: "Had it coming to me? Ok, I'll admit I tricked you Into giving me a Title shot and I had that planned for a awhile, but you could've easily said no. AJ, you got no one to blame, but yourself. You was champ and you ignorantly let your guard down and I took full advantage just like any other woman in the back would've. But, what you did to me last night was uncalled for. In fact, DO YOU SEE THIS?!"**_ _Said Paige pointing at the bandage on her forehead._

 _ **Paige: " This bandage you see on my forehead was placed there by the medical staff because you busted me open last night, AJ! You hurt me!"**_

 _ **AJ: "Hurt you? Is that what I did, Paige? I hurt you?"**_ _Said AJ who was now obviously going into her crazy state by the way her body began to shake and how she started to bug her eyes. AJ even started to raise her voice and began to yell._

 _ **AJ: "YOU MEAN I HURT YOU THE SAME WAY YOU HURT ME THE DAY YOU STOLE MY BABY FROM ME?!"**_

 _AJ stopped and took a big deep breath and tried to calm herself. AJ now started to speak at a more calmer tone, but you could hear the bad intentions in her voice. You could tell that AJ was out for blood._

 _ **AJ: "You took everything away from me that night, Paige. For three mouths, I sat at home and watched you walk around with what belongs to me, my baby. To you it's just a Title, but to me it's so much more than that. It's all that I have. When my Ziggy left me, my baby was there to comfort me. When Big E screwed up and I had to fire him, people considered me all alone, but I wasn't. I wasn't alone, I had my baby with me. When the Total Divas cast started to talk trash about me because I told them the truth, I had my baby. All the girls would be far off away from me in the locker room, but that was ok...because I still had my baby. I had no friends, but I still had my baby...and that's all that mattered. But, then you came along...and you took her away from me. You took what mattered most to me, Paige!"**_

 _AJ then weirdly switches from talking to Paige to talking to the Divas Championship._

 _ **AJ: "Don't worry, my baby. Mommy's here and at Battleground, she's gonna take you home and rescue you from the mean bad lady that kidnapped you from her"**_

 _ **Paige: "Is this some joke?"**_

 _ **AJ: "Excuse me, but I was talking with my baby, not you. Anyways, Paige, like I was telling my baby, at Battleground, I've got a mission and that's to win back what rightfully belongs to me, my baby, my Divas Championship. Paige, you have no clue what you've done. You have awakened a crazy inside me that not even I knew existed. And at Battleground, you and the whole WWE Universe will see what true crazy looks like. You all thought I was crazy before...well...you haven't seen nothing yet."**_

 _ **Paige: "Listen here, you vindictive bitch, I know you're in the arena and when I find you, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you're gonna go missing for another three months. And if i want too, you won't be back at all."**_

 _AJ throws her head back and starts laughing hysterically._

 _ **AJ: "Paige, if you really want me that bad..."**_ _AJ says as she tilts her head down and gets that evil and devious look in her eyes._

 _ **AJ: " then come find me"**_

 _ **Paige: "Trust me, I WILL!**_

 _Paige threw the mic over her shoulder and exited the ring. Paige walked up the ramp to search for AJ. Paige without even knowing it, threw AJ over the edge just like Daniel Bryan once did, which gave birth to AJ's crazy side. Who knows what AJ is planning, but whatever it is, Paige needs to be ready, because the Black Widow always has a trick up her sleeve._

 _Back from commercial break, we see Paige in the back looking for AJ. Paige is asking talents, officials, crew members, everyone if they've seen AJ. But unfortunately for Paige, no one has seen AJ at all or know where the room AJ was in is at. So, Paige gets frustrated and just starts screaming for AJ._

 _ **Paige: "AJ!...AJ! WHERE ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"**_

 _Paige continues to look for AJ and the camera crew follows behind Paige. Paige searches and searches until finally..._

 _Paige turns a corner and stops dead in her tracks. Paige is standing still not making any movements._

 _The WWE camera crew zooms in more behind Paige to get a glimpse at what Paige is staring at that made her stop so suddenly._

 _In front of Paige, we see a door. A door with writing all over it. "Die Paige", "My Baby", "I'm gonna hurt you Paige" are just some of the writing that was on the door. But the big one, the main writing on the door that was written in big bold letters and black spray paint read "The Black Widow"._

 _As if it wasn't already obvious enough, this was definitely the room AJ was in._

 _Paige walked slowly trying to be quiet. Paige as hard as she could, kicked in the door and rushed in the room._

 _But sadly for Paige, no one was in the room...or so she thought._

 _Paige quickly turns around as she realizes no one is in the room and was thinking it was a trap...which it indeed was. Right as Paige quickly turns around, AJ shoots out from the corner of the room and attacks Paige. AJ hopped in the air to get a good punch on Paige when she came out from the corner. This punch caused Paige to go back up against the wall. AJ capitalizes on it by throwing hit after hit on Paige while she had her back up against the wall. Eventually Paige slid down the wall to the floor as AJ threw many hits. Once Paige was on the floor, AJ continued her attack by kicking Paige in the abdomen area the moment she hit the floor. Paige is trying to cover herself from AJ's hits by grabbing her head and her abdomen. Paige is trying to fight back, but AJ just keeps the punches and kicks coming that Paige can't get the chance and at that, she is becoming drained from the attack._

 _After many hits and kicks, AJ grabs Paige by her hair and her pants. AJ rushes to the entrance of the room having hold of Paige and throws Paige out the entrance. Paige comes rolling out of the room and against the wall. AJ marches out of the room and to Paige. You can see everyone start to panic and yell for someone to break it up. AJ grabs Paige by her hair yet again and starts walking with her. AJ sees a steel chair open and goes for it. AJ slams Paige's head into the seat of the chair. Paige goes down holding her face. AJ picks up the chair and folds it up. She puts the chair high above her head and WHACK! AJ hits Paige in the back with the chair, Paige screams. AJ now repeatedly hits Paige with the chair and Paige screams out in agony. She had hit Paige with the chair so much that AJ couldn't use the chair anymore because dents were left in the chair from Paige's back. Paige is trying her best to crawl and get back on her feet, but it's no use. AJ would beat Paige down every time she would move._

 _ **AJ: "THIS IS GOING TO BE YOU AT BATTLEGROUND PAIGE! YOU HEAR ME?!"**_

 _Finally, help comes in the refs and officials. They pull AJ off of Paige and AJ is screaming and throwing a tantrum._

 _ **AJ: "LET GO OF ME! I SAID LET GO!"**_ _said a kicking and screaming AJ._

 _This is exactly the chance Paige needed as she gets back on her feet and darts at AJ not caring if she hurts the officials and refs who are carrying AJ off._

 _Paige runs and hits AJ. Paige trying her best to get as many shots possible at AJ while trying to deal with the officials and refs trying to pull them away from each other._

 _ **Paige: "BATTLEGROUND! JUST YOU WAIT AJ! YOU AIN'T TAKING ANYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"**_

 _ **AJ: " I'M TAKING MY TITLE BACK PAIGE! MARK MY WORDS PAIGE! I'M GETTING MY BABY BACK!"**_

 _ **PAIGE: " BRING IT! "**_

 _The ladies continued to trash talk until refs and officials could officially get them far away enough from each other._


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge & It's Thrills

With all the drama from the week's past Raw, AJ returns to Smackdown for the first time since her return.

"New Foundation" hits and Natalya makes her way to the ring. "Let's Light It Up" plays and AJ makes her way to the ring. The match starts off with Nattie putting her hand out for AJ to shake. Natalya mouths "Welcome back", but AJ smacks her hand away. Natalya backs and mouths "Alright, Alright, I see how it is". The two slowly approach each other, then they lock up. Natalya with AJ now in a headlock. Natalya goes down with AJ while the headlock is still being held. AJ slips away from Natalya's grip and kicks Nattie in the back. This match goes on for about 7 minutes.

At the 7 minute mark, Paige's theme goes off and AJ stops what she's doing and looks to the stage for Paige. But, Paige isn't there. AJ turns around and Paige is behind her. Paige closelines AJ. Paige starts beating on AJ. Paige is paying back AJ for what happened Monday. Natalya, who was dazed during this, finally realizes what's going on. Natalya rushes to Paige and trys to pull her off AJ. But Paige wouldn't stop. Headbutts, punches are just exactly what Paige was doing to AJ. Natalya succeeds on getting Paige off. Natalya is able to get Paige out of the ring and trys to get Paige calmed down and to the back. Natalya was smirking throughout the whole situation though. She enjoyed what Paige was doing. Paige looks back at the ring as AJ is holding her neck in pain and just stares angrily at Paige. Paige smiles and screams at AJ.

After what happened on Smackdown, AJ is obviously not gonna let Paige have the last laugh before Battleground.

So of course, AJ has to return the favor.

During Paige's match on Raw, AJ's theme hits and she skips out and skips around the ring.

Paige is distracted by AJ and it gives Summer Rae her chance. Summer rolls Paige up for the pin and wins.

Summer gets out of there fast and Paige is pissed.

AJ stands outside the ring throwing her head back and laughing at what she caused.

Paige yells at AJ, **"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU PSYCHO! "**

AJ stops laughing and gives Paige that devious look of hers. AJ licks her lips and smiles. AJ skips away and up the ramp.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"** Paige screams at AJ.

Paige gets out of the ring and runs up the ramp to AJ. Paige turns AJ around attempting to throw a hit, but it all was part of The Black Widow's plan. AJ knew Paige would get pissed and go after her, so she expected it...meaning she was already prepared. As Paige took her shot, AJ ducks. Paige turns around quickly after AJ ducked and turned around straight into a thesz press by AJ. AJ is throwing multiple punches on Paige, but not for long.

Paige is able to grab a hand full AJ's hair with both her hands and deliver a headbutt to AJ. The headbutt Paige delivered to AJ was enough to get AJ off of her. AJ gets up and backs up from Paige kinda dazed from how hard Paige's headbutt was. AJ backs up towards the minitron. Paige takes advantage of where AJ is on the stage and kicks AJ in the face with one of her signature kicks. The force from Paige's kick causes AJ to go back hard and hit the minitron. AJ is just laying there trying to catch her breath.

The tables now turn with Paige grabbing AJ by her hair and shorts. Paige runs while having a hold of AJ and throws AJ off the stage. AJ goes flying and hits against the barricade, nearly landing her throat on it.

Paige jumps off the stage. Paige attempts to grab AJ, but AJ elbows Paige in the stomach. AJ uses the barricade to her advantage by grabbing it and leaning her back on it and with both feet, kicks Paige. Paige falls back on her rear, and trys to get back up. AJ grabs Paige. With Paige in her grasp, AJ ducks underneath the giant screen next to the titantron and drags Paige to the back. AJ sees a table and starts slamming Paige's head on it repeatedly. She finally stops and Paige falls to the floor.

AJ sees a pipe looking thing that the WWE crew didn't use or need, she picks it up and trys to hit Paige in the head with it. Paige saw it coming and stops AJ before she can hit her by grabbing it and forcefully pulls it out of AJ's hand and throws it as soon as she got it out of AJ's hands.

AJ and Paige stare at each other for a second and have a stare down. AJ slaps Paige and Paige returns the favor by slapping AJ back. The ladies actually have some sort of slap-off. None-stop they slap each other, with each slap being more harder and more forceful than the last. They get faster and faster with it until Paige has enough and grabs AJ's head and starts delivering knees to AJ's stomach. AJ goes down and Paige throws AJ against a wall. Paige gets on top of AJ and throws countless punches.

The more Paige hits AJ, the more rage she gets filled with. Paige began to scream as she hits AJ. Paige grows tired of it and grabs AJ and starts walking with her backstage. AJ is able to escape Paige's grip and tackles her to the ground. Now it's punchs being thrown by both ladies. AJ & Paige keep rolling around. AJ rolls it around to where she's on top and punching Paige, but only for Paige to roll it back around with her on top delivering the punches. It just becomes a never ending cycle and it triggers a lot of attention from everybody in the back. With all their screaming and cursing at each other. The hair pulling, the trading punches. It got so loud, that an officials ran off yelling **"STEPH! STEPH!"**

The cameras followed the official to the Authority's office. The camera cuts to Stephanie in the office. Steph is there on the phone and the official runs in and trys to tell her of what's going on. Steph tells whoever she's on the phone with to please hold. She switches her attention to the official looking concerned.

 **"What is it? What's going on?"** Stephanie says to the official.

The official, nearly out of breath, gets just enough in him to answer Stephanie.

 **"It's AJ & Paige, they're brawling in the arena. They're causing a big mess"** the official huffs and puffs trying to explain to Stephanie of what is going on.

 **"WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"** Stephanie says pissed off.

 **"Follow me, Steph"** the official said and started jogging away with Stephanie telling who she was on the phone with that she'd call them back and started to follow the official.

The cameras follow behind them and eventually we see AJ & Paige still going at it.

Stephanie immediately jumps in to stop the fight as she trys to come between AJ & Paige to get them away from each other.

 **"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! "** Steph yelled loudly, but the two still wouldn't stop.

More officials arrived with refs and they all started to get the girls away from each other. It was hard because the two ladies kept hanging on to each other by pulling one another's hair. Finally they got them away.

On one side, AJ was being held back and on the other, Paige was being held back. Stephanie was in the middle.

 **"Alright, I've had it with you two!"** Stephanie expressed her frustration towards the AJ/Paige rivalry.

 **"You know what? Since you two just love taking it outside the ring to try and kill each other...I got the perfect idea for the match between you two at Battleground"** Stephanie said with a smirk on her face. Steph paused for a bit, but then finished what she was saying with a bombshell for the Divas.

 **"How about at Battleground, It's AJ Lee Vs. Paige... IN A WOMEN'S STREET FIGHT!"**

You could hear the crowd cheer for match Stephanie had made for Battleground.

 **AJ: " GOOD! NOW I CAN KICK PAIGE'S ASS EVEN HARDER! "**

 **Paige: " BRING YOUR WORST SWEETHEART! "**

 **AJ: " OH I WILL MY LITTLE ENGLISH MUFFIN! BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR! "**

 **Stephanie: "THAT'S IT GET THESE TWO OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**

AJ & Paige both were taken away and that ended they're part of the show on a high.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying my remake of this feud. Please send your feedback, I always enjoy seeing it. I'd appreciate it. *Harley Quinn voice* Love ya! - Brie


	6. Chapter 6: Battleground Part One

Fireworks go off and the announce team welcome the fans to Battleground.

Fast forward later in the night and the Divas Championship Match is next.

AJ's theme hits and she skips out.

Paige comes out next. Paige holds her Title up high and smiles at AJ obviously mocking her because she has what she wants. AJ's eye twitches as she is very irritated by it.

Paige gets on the outside of the ropes and does her signature scream. She gets in the ring and hops on the second rope to show off what these ladies are fighting for, the Divas Championship.

Paige's theme cuts out and we immediately hear the split crowd, some cheering for AJ and some cheering for Paige.

Paige stands on the right side of the ring with the Title over her shoulder. AJ stands on the left side, with her eye focused on the possession that lays over Paige's shoulder.

In the middle, Lillian Garcia announces the Divas, their stats and the rules of the match.

 **Lillian "This... is a Women's Street Fight! Where the competitors can go anywhere inside & outside the arena and they most win by either pinfall or submission. "**

 **Lillian: "The challenger, from Union City, New Jersey, weighting in at one hundred and fifteen pounds, A...J...Lee!"**

AJ skips up, twhirls and laughs learning back before going back to the spot she was standing in.

 **Lillian: " And from Norwich, England, weighting in at one hundred and twenty pounds, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Paige!"**

Paige with a stern look, keeps eye contact with AJ as she holds up the Divas Title above her head.

The ref asks Paige for the Title. She gives the ref the Championship and he holds it up. The ref gives the Title away and rings the bell.

AJ doesn't hesitate and darts at Paige. AJ jumps onto Paige with her legs wrapped around Paige and starts throwing multiple punches. Paige grabs hold of AJ and runs to the corner of the ring. AJ's back hits the ring post and she lets go of Paige. Paige had AJ cornered. Paige starts ramming her shoulder into AJ's abdomen repeatedly.

Paige stops and AJ drops to the bottom rope. Paige capitalizes by delivering stomps to AJ while she was down in the corner. Paige stops and quickly turns around and yells at the crowd **, "THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW!"**

Paige grabs AJ up by her hair, but AJ pushes Paige off and follows up with a roundhouse kick. While Paige is down, AJ exits the ring and starts looking under it. She pulls out a chair and slips back into the ring. Paige is on her hands & knees trying to get back up, but goes right back down as AJ whacks the chair across Paige's back.

AJ does this repeatedly until she breaks the chair. While Paige is down, AJ skips around her gloating. Paige on her hands and knees, gets up and charges at AJ while she was skipping and tackles her through the first and second rope and they fall out of the ring.

Both girls lay there taking their time getting up. While they're recovering, Paige on her stomach, pulls herself with her arms and hands to the ring apron. Paige lifts the apron up and pulls her upper body underneath it to look for a weapon. AJ is crawling and notices what Paige is trying to do. AJ crawls to Paige and grabs Paige's ankle and pulls Paige out from under the ring. But it was too late, Paige had already found a weapon. As AJ pulled her out, Paige comes out holding on to a trashcan lid. AJ goes at Paige to try and take it from her, but Paige busts it over AJ's head. AJ goes down in pain and gives Paige perfect time to catch her breath. Paige grabs AJ by her hair and shorts and starts leading her up the ramp. Paige slams AJ's face into the minitron. Holding her nose, AJ turns around and delivers an elbow to Paige's face. Paige goes back trying to catch her balance.

*moments later*

The action had lead backstage where AJ & Paige were exchanging blows. AJ picks up a glass and smashes it over Paige's head. Paige backs up and falls down. AJ goes to get Paige, but Paige grabs a chair that was next to her and pulls it in front of her legs and kicks it out towards Lee. The chair hits AJ's legs and causes her one leg to go back, resulting in AJ falling flat on her face. AJ grabs her face, but then AJ, now on her knees, smacks the floor with her hands screaming in rage. AJ looks up to see that Paige had fled off somewhere. AJ, with an evil look in her eyes, calmly gets up and marches to find Paige. AJ goes to turn the corner and Paige blindsides AJ and puts a trashcan over her and quickly follows up with a super kick to AJ while in the trashcan.

Paige screams at AJ **"YOU WANTED A FIGHT! NOW YOU GOT ONE!"**

Y'all know those big green cases on wheels that the WWE crew uses to store stuff? Well, while AJ was dazed and on the floor in that trashcan, Paige spotted one of those and got a very devious idea.

Paige grabs AJ by her ankles and pulls her out of the can. Paige wraps her arms around AJ's abdomen because AJ couldn't stand and Paige drags her over to one of those things. Paige thought AJ was out of it, but she wasn't. AJ was doing her usual thing and played along with it. AJ stomps on Paige's foot and elbows her in the face. AJ grabs Paige and goes running with her towards the big green storage case. AJ runs with Paige to it and does exactly what Paige was trying to do to her. AJ throws Paige onto the big green storage case. She grabs hold of Paige again as the big storage case began to move and AJ runs with the case on wheels with Paige on top of it panicking and finally lets go once it gets enough speed. Paige hangs on for dear life as AJ laughs at the top of her lungs while Paige goes flying across and into the inside parking lot of the arena

The storage case slams right into the front of a car and Paige at rapid speed, slides right into the car's front window. Due to the speed, Paige's body turned when she slid off onto the car's front and her back hit the window and caused it to break.

AJ ever so smug, skips along into the parking lot. But when AJ gets there, Paige again can't be seen.

 **"Paige? Oh, Paige! Where's thy little crumpet?"** AJ says so sarcastically.

Paige runs out from the side of the car right as AJ almost got to the front of it and speared AJ nearly in half.

 **Cole: " Doesn't that bring back bad memories for AJ"** Cole says referencing to Kaitlyn.

Paige drags AJ to the car and sits her up leaning against it. Paige grabs AJ's head and starts slamming it against the car.

Paige grabs AJ by her feet and trys to swing her (Cesaro style) into the car. But, AJ wiggles her way out and kicks Paige's leg out bringing Paige to her knees. AJ runs towards her and delivers Shining Wizard to Paige.

Paige just lays there grabbing her face. AJ looks around the parking lot trying to find a good weapon. AJ can't find anything in their area of the parking at the moment, so she goes back to Paige to beat her up some more. When AJ returns, Paige is quickly trying to crawl away from her.

 **"AWW, DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME MY LITTLE PAIGY"** AJ yells at the crawling Paige in a psycho voice. AJ marches fast to Paige and grabs her ankles. Paige in a desperate attempt to not let AJ get her, grabs onto a car's door handle and holds on tight as AJ is trying to pull her away. While AJ is pulling Paige, the car door that Paige is hanging on to flings right open. Trying to escape AJ, Paige finally gets a foot away from AJ's grasp. With that free foot, Paige repeatedly kicks AJ until she lets go and falls back. With Paige now free, she quickly gets into the back of the car and closes the door right as AJ makes it to the door. AJ opens the door right as Paige opens the other door and Paige slips out before AJ could grab her. She slams the door right in AJ's face and laughs. Paige laughs because while AJ was opening up the first door, she had reached to the front of the car and locked the doors before exiting. AJ screams and starts kicking the crap out of the car door. **"LET ME OUT!"** AJ yells and Paige laughs. AJ stops kicking and gets a look on her face as if something just dawned on her. AJ tilts her head and just deviously smiles at Paige.

Paige stops laughing and gets very worried about why AJ is smiling. AJ climbs to the driver seat of the car and starts messing with the car's wires.

 **"WHAT ARE DOING?!"** Paige said pounding on the car window. Paige sees AJ doing something with the wires and before she knows it, the car starts. Paige jumps and realizes AJ just hot-wired the car.

 **"YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?!"** A surprised Paige yells to AJ through the window.

 **"THERE'S A LOT OF THINGS I KNOW HOW TO DO HAHAHAHA"** AJ throws her head back and laughs.

AJ starts driving the car and Paige backs up. AJ turns the car around and has it aimed towards Paige.

 **"DON'T YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO, AJ!"** Paige screams arcoss the parking lot to AJ.

AJ opens the window and yells **"DARE ME?!"** AJ laughs.

 **"AJ, DON'T DO IT!"** Paige screams at her.

 **"HOW ABOUT NO?!"** AJ refuses.

 **"YOU'RE CRAZY!"** Paige screamed.

 **"YOU JUST NOW REALIZED THAT, MY LITTLE CRUMPET?!"** AJ said.

AJ goes flying at Paige with the car and Paige dodges out of the way just in time. AJ brakes the car and trys to turn it around to Paige, so she can try again. But what AJ didn't realize, was that the car had a sun roof to it and Paige had noticed it and planned how to get AJ while she was screaming at her. The scream conversation was only Paige buying herself time to figure out a way to get in, which would be the sun roof.

While AJ was trying to turn the car around, Paige runs up the back of the car and slides into the sun roof. Paige's upper body is in the car and her lower body is sticking out with her legs in the air.

Both girls start screaming. AJ because Paige got in and Paige because she's hanging upside down with half her body in the car and half of it out.

Paige keeps her hand on the car floor to stop herself from falling on her neck. With the other hand, she's trying to take care of AJ.

AJ (once again) starts elbowing Paige while she has her other hand on the wheel.

We get an outside shot of the two ladies in the car. Paige's legs up in the air and her whole lower body going in whatever direction AJ steers the car.

AJ throws another elbow, but Paige grabs it and trys to pull AJ out of the driver seat by her arm. AJ being twisted, bites Paige's hand and Paige lets go. Paige finally is able to get the rest of her body in the car. She puts AJ in a headlock. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** AJ screams at Paige. **"TAKING CONTROL BEFORE YOU KILL US BOTH!"** Paige snapped back.

 **"GET OFF!"** AJ yells and shoves Paige away and they both struggle for control of the car.

We get another shot of outside of the car and you can see the ladies struggle with the car swerving from left to right and right to left. They didn't realize it, but the girls drove outside of the arena. And the camera crew couldn't keep up with them and lost sight of the them.

The camera goes to Stephanie McMahon who was actually watching closely on the monitor from The Authority's office.

Steph becomes angry at how the cameras aren't following them and steps outside her office and asks crew members,

 **"What happened? Why aren't they following them?"** Stephanie says demanding an answer.

 **"We can't follow them. They're going too fast. No way we could catch up."** A crew member explains.

Steph takes a deep breath and gets that real pissy look she gets when things aren't going her way.

 **"I did not set up this match where these ladies could go anywhere and not have the action followed!"** Steph said in her much deeper and intimidating voice.

The crew members stand there as Steph stares at them waiting for an answer, but none of them give her one. This forces Steph to show her power and authority by raising her voice and yelling at the men.

 **"I WANT A CAMERA ON THOSE TWO WOMEN NOW! OR YOU'LL ALL BE OUT OF A JOB!"** Steph intimidates them.

 **"HOW?!"** The man panicked .

 **"I DON'T KNOW! FIGURE SOMETHING OUT! JUST GET A CAMERA ON THEM!"** Steph says getting irritated.

One of the other crew members finally speaks up and says, **"The arena has an emergency helicopter"** The nervous crew member tells Steph.

 **"Well? GET IT AND FIND THEM! GO! NOW! GO!"** Steph hurries all of them out.

We go back the very amused commentary team.

 **King: "Well that was something"** King smirks and shakes his head.

 **JBL: " I'll say, I thought Stephanie was gonna fire them all right there"** JBL says and Cole and King chuckle. Cole puts his hand on his commentary headphones and is informed about something.

 **Cole: " Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, I've got word from Stephanie McMahon that we don't know where AJ Lee and Paige have driven off to, but we're working hard to find them. As soon as we do, we'll take you all back to the Diva's action. Folks, keep in mind that this match is STILL not over. This match is still ongoing. We could even get a pinfall or submission outside of the arena. Stephanie has informed me to let you all know that we're going on with next match and if we find the ladies, we'll go to split screen and keep you toned in to the current match taking place in the rimg as well as the Divas Championship match. Folks, we apologize for the inconvenience. "**


	7. Chapter 7: Battleground Part Two

After Michael Cole was done informing the audience, the next match begins.

*fast forward towards the end of the match*

A little screen pops on in the bottom right corner (like they do for the replay action) and it's the helicopter viewing down on a car on the highway. It turns out, it's the same car AJ & Paige are in.

The helicopter follows them. Unbelievably, they end up at the beach. AJ opens the car door. As AJ is trying to get out, Paige gives her a boost and boots AJ in the rear and out of the car. AJ stumbles some, but catches her balance. Paige gets out of the car and the girls go at it, back and forth.

They battle it out, getting closer and closer to the water.

FINALLY! WWE camera crew catches up to the ladies and starts filming. The cameras keep switching between the camera on foot and the helicopter shot.

The girls, still at it. The roaring of the waves, making it hard to hear the girls. Their hair, flowing everywhere due to the high winds of this summer night. The ladies fight for control. A slap to Paige from AJ turns the fight over in AJ's favor.

 **"Let's take a swim! Shall we, my little crumpet?!** " AJ said to Paige, angrily and bitterly.

AJ grabs Paige by her hair and shorts and runs to the waters of the beach with her. AJ throws Paige into the Florida waters. Arms flapping, Paige struggles against the tide to get back on her feet. Gasp we hear, as the water gets into Paige's face, making it hard to see or breathe. Paige finally wins her struggle with the tide and is able to firmly stand in the water, but not for long. Paige looks up after getting her balance, and here comes AJ. AJ pounces on Paige with the thesz press and both ladies go down into the waves. Both women, drenching wet. Hair in their face, but they don't care. All these girls care about is beating the crap outta each other, nothing else matters. AJ with her hands on Paige's hair, slams the Raven's head repeatedly into the water.

 **"How's the water, Paige?!"** AJ so cocky says.

 **"Refreshing!** " Paige replies following up with one really good hit to the face of AJ.

AJ grabs her face and Paige shoves her off. AJ gets back up, and there's Paige. SPEAR! Paige spears AJ into the water. They both go down and Paige doesn't hesitate. The punches start coming from Paige the moment they hit the water. AJ coughs as the water is starting to get into her mouth and nose. Paige finally gives it a rest and gets up. She gets AJ up on her feet again. Both girls are absolutely wet. Sloppy hair. Water dripping every second from their gear. Makeup a horrifying mess (they looked like emo kiddies. Well... for Paige that's nothing new. But we still love her, right? Of course we do).

Paige trys to get AJ back to the car, but AJ refuses. She pushes Paige off and delivers a kick to Paige's stomach. AJ grabs Paige's face and forces it down to the sand. AJ crams Paige's face into the sand and starts ramming Paige's face back and forth into the sand like an angry kindergartener. AJ, with her classic devious laugh, enjoys what she's doing to Paige as she smiles ear to ear. AJ brings Paige's face back up and Paige spits out sand. AJ slams Paige's face back into the sand, gets up, and gloats. Paige slowly gets up trying to get the sand out of her face. Her eyes squinching from the sand. AJ grabs Paige and now starts leading her back to the car. Paige goes along with it till they reach the car. AJ opens the trunk, getting ready to throw Paige in, but unfortunately for her, Paige counters by slamming AJ's face on to the car. AJ's head bounces off the car. She grabs hold of the trunk with one hand and the other holding her face. Paige takes advantage and pushes AJ into the trunk and closes it. Paige makes her way back to the driver seat (and the camera crew hop in the back of car to flim) and starts up the car.

Paige laughs at the fact that you can clearly hear AJ in the trunk struggling to get out. She kicks. She punches. She screams. Everything.

 **"You know what, AJ?"** Paige says with a smile on her face and trying to catch her breath.

 **"After all this and seeing that water, it's made me thirsty. How bout we grab a drink before we head back to the arena?"**

 **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** AJ screams in reply.

 **"Well, that's not very nice. "** Paige chuckles.

The camera tunes back to the in-ring match and by the helicopter shot, they follow the girls.

*moments later*

Paige pulls up in the Taco Bell drive thru.

J **BL: "Ha! They went to Taco Bell"**

 **Cole: "Oh no"**

 **TB Employee: " Welcome to Taco Bell, may I take your order? "**

 **Paige: " Uh, yeah, just let me have one of those Starbust Strawberry Freeze thingys"**

 **TB Employee: "Will that be all?"**

 **Paige: " Hold on, let me see, HEY AJ! YOU WANT ANYTHING WHILE WE'RE HERE?!"**

 **AJ: "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA BITE YOUR FREAKING FACE OFF!"**

 **TB Employee: " I'm sorry, ma'am, what was that?"**

The Taco Bell worker is so offended and confused right now.

 **Paige: " OH! HAHA! I'm sorry, that's my bestie. She was talking to me not you. She's really tired and she gets violent when she's tired, just ignore her."**

 **TB Employee: "Uh... Ok... is that it?"**

 **Paige: " Oh yeah! That'll be it. Don't got time for anything else. Me and my bestie gotta get back to arse kicking"**

 **TB Employee: "OMG!... "**

She's obviously freaked out by Paige.

 **Paige: " We're... We're wrestlers soo..."**

 **TB Employee: "OH! YOU'RE WRESTLERS! OH THANK GOD!"**

 **Paige: "Yeah..."**

 **TB Employee: " I thought you girls were gang bangers or something."**

 **Paige: "Yeah, we get that a lot"**

Paige replys so sarcastically.

 **TB Employee: " Haha, anyways, drive up to next window, please"**

 **Paige: "Thanks..."**

Paige gets her drink and drives all the way back to the arena sippin' on her drink.

Paige gets out the car and leaves her drink. Before she closed the door, she opens the trunk. Paige rushes to the trunk knowing that AJ is gonna come out swinging. But too late, AJ already comes darting out of the trunk and tackles Paige. The ladies fight tooth and nail. Back and forth! Back and forth! Blows are exchanged. These ain't slaps. Things got real. This is fists to face. AJ ramps Paige into the car. A scream leaves Paige's mouth. The pain of hitting the car was enough to scream. AJ goes to town on Paige. AJ trys to take another swing only for Paige to catch it and headbut AJ. As the hit connects, AJ goes back and stumbles across the parking lot floor. Paige keeps it going. She slams The Black Widow's face right into the hood of another car. AJ bounces off the car and on to the floor. She turns around and starts trying to crawl away. Paige ain't letting her go.

 **"Come here!"** The Raven Haired Lady says with power in her voice. She grabs AJ up, and starts walking around with her. She throws AJ on top of one the car's front. Paige steps on top of the car. She gets AJ up, and delivers some hits to AJ and ended them with a hard slap. A kick to the stomach Paige gives AJ. Paige pulls AJ underneath her arm and wraps her arm around AJ's neck. Paige swings her leg behind her and swings it back to the front as she falls back. BAM! Paige delivers a DDT on the top of the car to AJ. Paige rolls off the car and leans up against it to rest and catch her breath. AJ lays on top of the car. Dazed she is. Her chest, at a mild speed, goes up and down trying to breathe. Her eyelids, they flicker. Paige gets herself up, and grabs AJ yet again. She pulls AJ off the car and AJ doesn't fight back and goes with it. AJ flops around, so weak and tired. Paige trys to exit the parking lot and get back into the ring. Paige comes upon a semi-truck. As Paige walks, AJ stops going with it and pulls back forcing Paige to stop. She pushes Paige off and tackles her. In her crazy chick way, AJ starts screaming and punching. Everything is on the line for AJ. She's so desperately wants her baby back that she's NOT giving up. All is in AJ's control now. She fights Paige and fights her. AJ gets off to catch a break, but turns around and goes right back to work on Paige. The Raven is now taking kicks from The Black Widow. AJ turns and she sees a pile of boxes stacked up high in front of the truck. Why are they there and how did they get there? Who the hell knows and who the hell cares. This is WWE, things are always left randomly laying around. She grabs Paige and runs with her towards the boxes. AJ lets go of Paige and throws her right into them. Half of them came crashing down on Paige. AJ, with malicious motives in her eyes, gets an idea. AJ backs up out of the carmera shot. The carmera zooms in on the boxes, trying to find Paige. Through Paige can't be seen, her movements can be as the boxes move. Suddenly, her arm lifts up out of the boxes, followed by her head and her other arm. Paige pushes the boxes out of her way and gets back to her feet. Paige looks around, AJ is not to be seen. The camera has a front shot of Paige now. The semi-truck in the background. An **"Oh shit!"** look comes upon Paige's face as she's worried as to where AJ went off to. Silence is all she hears.

 **"... AJ?"** Paige speaks.

The camera slowly moves up a bit. You can now see the top of the truck. And on top, even though the image behind is blurry, you can see someone wearing Chuck Taylor's on top of the truck. The camera moves up more and AJ Lee is on top of the truck. So high up. Again, the image is blurry behind Paige, but you could clearly make out AJ's vengeful face. She stood there on top, legs spread apart. Head tilted. Just waiting for Paige to turn around.

 **"Behind you, my little crumpet"** AJ said with such anger in her voice.

Paige turns around, and her eyes go BIG, but before Paige could even react, AJ JUMPS off the truck, arms spread out, flying in the air and on to Paige and they both go crashing into the boxes. All of the remaining stacked boxes that didn't fall on Paige now comes crashing down on them and all that was in the boxes fall out. Just a pile of boxes and unused materials laying on them.

A "THIS IS AWESOME!" chant breaks out in excitement of what AJ had done as both women are buried underneath. It's not every week anymore that the WWE Universe sees the women talents do things like that. It gave them a reminesce of what used to be.

No movement is detected. You can barely even see them. Maybe AJ's foot and Paige's hair, but not all of them. The girls finally start to move after what seemed like a minute. Slowly, the girls get back up. Paige puts her hand on the concrete wall of the lot and using the wall as support not to fall down, she makes her way out of the parking lot. AJ sees Paige leaving, crawling, she follows her. AJ is able to get back to her feet, but barely. Walking slowly and holding her abs, she continues to follow Paige and trys to catch up to her. Paige just keeps her hand on walls to support her. It's all she can do to walk. AJ's jump from the truck knocked the wind out of her.

They now make their way to the hallways. Paige looks to have gained her energy back. No longer does she need the walls for support. Same with AJ.

Slamming each other's heads on the crew's storage cases. AJ being thrown against a soda machine like something out of the video games. Paige having a door opened and slammed in her face. AJ being thrown against the wall (hard) are just many of the things these ladies did to each other down the hall. But the best, was getting ready to come.

As the girls fight, AJ hits Paige and she is dazed. Paige is positioned right in front of the food room's door. AJ follows up her hit with spearing Paige (must've learned from Kaitlyn) and they both go through the door.

Everyone in the room, talents, refs, officials etc was caught off guard by the matter. Now everyone's attention is on them.

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT?!"** Paige says getting up. AJ standing there, all crazy eyes and shit.

 **"What?"** AJ angrily, but still calm replys to Paige.

 **"You're psycho! You know that? That's why everyone left you.**

 **Ya wanna know why God made you so cute?"** Paige says

 **"Why?"** AJ replys.

Paige screams it at the top of her lungs, **"TO COVER UP ALL THAT CRAZY!"**

 **"OOOOOOH!"** The whole room reacts.

 **"I am crazy."** AJ shockingly replys.

Of course, because of their past, Dolph Ziggler who was in the room chuckles and says, **"Yeah, no shit."** John Cena, who as well was in the room eating and is standing next to Dolph, shakes his head slowly in agreement.

 **"Wow, that's bad."** Paige smirks.

AJ wasn't having any of it and snaps at them saying,

 **"I WASN'T DONE!"**

Her attention now completely focuses on Paige.

 **"I was going to say that I am Crazy, and that's ok. That's what's made me the Queen of this division."**

The other female talents roll their eyes at her. She continues,

 **"That's how I survive. That's just how a Black Widow takes care of business."**

She spreads her arms and looks to the other female talents,

 **"What?! You all know it's truth!"** AJ smirks.

AJ just starts going off on the other girls. She points at them, one by one individually and goes on a egotistical rant.

 **" I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! I BEAT ALL OF YOU!"** AJ screamed in such arrogance.

All the female talents were so done. Just so done.

 **"And ya wanna know why?"** AJ asks all the girls and Brie Bella replies for them, **"Why?"**

 **"BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN EACH. AND. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU! I AM THE DIVISION! ME! AND YOU ALL WISH YOU WAS HALF AS GOOD AS M- AAHHHH!"** AJ is cut off as an entire big bowl of pudding is poored on her by Paige. EVERYONE is laughing. AJ turns around, and there stands Paige laughing.

 **"How... Dare... You..."** AJ growled at Paige.

She then turned to the rest.

 **"Oh, you all think this is funny don't you?! Well, it's not!"** AJ raised her voice. Paige took this opportunity to get some pudding. With her finger, Paige swooped up some of the pudding on AJ's face. She then proceeded to put her finger in her mouth and taste it.

 **"Not bad"** Paige said about the pudding.

AJ growled and everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

 **"Now you're wet AND covered in pudding... Puddin'!"** Paige said to AJ and obviously quoted Harley Quinn.

AJ smirked because she knew what Paige did.

 **"You know what?"** AJ said while coming closer and closer to Paige. Paige stepped up and got in AJ's face. AJ opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but instead, she takes a cheap shot and slaps Paige and darts for the chocolate fountain. AJ quickly trys to fills a cup with chocolate and Paige trys to stop her. But as she got to AJ, AJ turns around and throws a cup full of chocolate in Paige's face. The chocolate runs down Paige. It's all over her and there's an absolute mess. AJ laughs and points at Paige. Paige smirks. AJ continues to laugh, taking it a little bit too far and she ends up answering for it. Paige grabs AJ's face and slams her face right into the fountain.

 **"Aww"** Paige smirks as AJ raised her face up out of the fountain.

She then grabs up some sprinkles and sprinkles it all over AJ's head. AJ shoves Paige and Paige shoves her back. AJ slams Page's face to the table and Paige does the same to her. They start brawling again and end up on top of the buffet. Both girls rolling along the buffet. Foods getting smashed, crushed, tipped over and etc. The girls were covered in food. AJ on top of Paige, crams spaghetti in her face and starts pounding on Paige again. Paige grabs a platter and knocks it over Lee's head. AJ falls off the buffet. Paige stands on top of the buffet waiting for AJ to get up. AJ gets back on her feet facing opposite Paige. Paige leaps on to AJ's back and they both go down on the floor. Paige sees salami (yes, salami) on the ground. She smiles and grabs it and in a comical way, starts beating AJ with it. She gets off AJ. AJ starts to crawl away, but Paige steps on her hand preventing this. She grabs AJ's hair and pulls her towards the buffet. Paige gets a hand full of mashed potatoes and slaps AJ with them in hand. Paige then screams, **"This is my..."** Paige pauses and then laughs and continues, **"Buffet! This my buffet!"**

Paige really shouldn't have taken the time to do that, because she gave AJ enough time to recoperate. AJ gets some jello and yells **"JELLO!"** to Paige in the most smart ass way possible. Paige turns around to being slapped with jello, followed up by a kick to the stomach by AJ and AJ grabbing her hair and slamming her down to the floor. AJ then throws all kinds of food on her. She throws cheesecake at her and shoves a cupcake in Paige's mouth just because AJ felt like it. After this, AJ makes a break for it and gets out of there before Paige could get back up.

We fast forward to the girls in the ring again. After Paige followed AJ back to the ring and both ditching the food room, the girls went savage on each other, using every weapon you could think of. Kendo sticks, mops, trash cans, chairs, fire extinguisher, and so on. They was annihilating each other. Non-stop back and forth between the two. But of course, eventually one woman has to slip up at one point. That woman ended up being Paige. Once the two got back in the ring. AJ started her taunts, her mind games. AJ made herself known for getting under her opponent's skin. So many women have made the mistake of not being careful and have allowed AJ to do this. They let her manipulate them without knowing it. Paige didn't know this because she had never handled AJ for so long. She hadn't yet felt what it was like to be The Black Widow's enemy #1. She wasn't aware of how crazy she can be. She too would have to learn not to underestimate AJ Lee and she had to learn it... The hard way.

C **ole: "AJ's out of it! Paige could wrap things up here"**

 **JBL: "Look at her, AJ doesn't know where she is. Paige has it!"**

 **Cole: "WAIT! WAIT! AJ! AJ BACK UP ON HER FEET!"**

 **JBL: "THAT SLY CHICK! SHE WAS PLAYING PAIGE! "**

 **King: "SHINNING WIZARD FROM AJ!"**

 **Cole: " AJ BOUNCES OFF THE ROPES! THERE IT IS! THERE IS! THE BLACK WIDOW! AJ'S GOT IT LOCKED IN!"**

 **King "LOOK AT PAIGE!"**

 **JBL: "AJ'S DRAINING HER FROM EVERYTHING SHE HAS LEFT!"**

 **Cole: "WILL THIS BE IT?! WILL PAIGE TAP?!"**

Paige, brought down to her knees. Head against the mat. Competely drained of everything. Paige fights and she fights, but it's no good. Every time Paige trys to break out of the Black Widow like her last encounter with AJ, it did nothing. AJ would just lock it right back in. AJ's determination was too strong to let Paige slip away this time. AJ refused to have the same result as her last match with Paige. AJ screaming, she had the Black Widow locked in so tight, Paige began to black out. The ref held Paige's hand up and let go, her hand fell. He did it again for a second time... Again, it fell. He did it for the third time. if Paige's hand falls again, it's over. He let's go of her wrist and before it hits the mat. Paige raises it up, singaling she's still conscious. Paige trys to break it. She trys to lift AJ up to get out, but she was still trapped. Paige probably hung in there longer than anyone ever had in the Black Widow. But it even becomes too much for the Raven. After minutes of pure hell and pain, Paige can't endure anymore pain. So, she has no choice but to finally tap out.

 **Cole: "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! PAIGE TAPS! AJ IS YOUR NEW DIVAS CHAMPION!"**

AJ unlocks her submission and tears up. She got back what she believed was rightfully hers. She reclaimed her Divas Championship. She took back what she came back for.

AJ exits the ring and holds the Title up as high as she can and skips three times around the ring with the biggest smile on her face. She skips up the ramp, falls to her knees and kisses her baby.

 **Cole: "AJ did it. She did what she said she would. She took back the Divas Championship. It was a long and brutal fight between the two women. But AJ comes out on top like she claimed she would. Congratulations and welcome back. AJ"**


	8. Chapter 8: Road To SummerSlam 2014

Last night at Battleground, AJ regained her Divas Championship from the Raven Haired Lady, Paige.

 **Cole: "Last night at Battleground, AJ regained the Divas Championship from the woman who took it from her this past April and ended AJ's historic 295 day reign, Paige. Now tonight on Raw, AJ would like to address the WWE Universe about her Battleground win. AJ Lee is next on Raw."**

Raw returns from break, and Let's Light It Up plays as the more confident than ever, AJ Lee skips her way to the ring. She kisses her baby, the Divas Championship and gets in the ring. AJ proudly holds her Title up in the air.

She grabs a mic and her theme cuts.

AJ begins,

 **AJ: "I did it... I defeated Paige JUST like I said I would. And now, this precious little baby is back right where it belongs... With... A... J... Lee. Again, I have overcome the odds. Last night, me and Paige nearly killed each other for this Title. I hot-wired a car and attempted to run over Paige before she dodged out of the way. Me and Paige hopped into the car and took off where we somehow ended up at the beach. After that, Paige threw me into the trunk of the car and then went to Taco Bell trying to be funny, WHICH, I however didn't find very funny at all, because it was very hot in that trunk I might add. And once we got back, I dived off a semi-trunk on to Paige. We later got into a food fight and then brought it all back to the ring where I would finally finish that one hit wonder of a Diva- oops! I mean... "Anti" Diva and take back what's RIGHTFULLY mine and that's this baby right here. "**

AJ hold up the Title again and laughs in her arrogant way.

 **AJ: "The things that I did last night just proves that I am willing to go to any length to ensure that this Divas Championship stays right here with me. And yeah, maybe Paige did put up a good fight. She lasted longer than any of the other girls have. That's for sure. But in the end, it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to defeat me. Paige, just like all the others... Got tangled up in my web and sufferd the Widow's bite. And no, it wasn't a little bite on the hand like Peter Parker. No! I bit her head right off! I locked in my Black Widow and it was bye bye, Paige. THIS TIME my Black Widow didn't fail me and it never will again. Paige got me the night after Wrestmania, but that was because she KNEW it was the only way she could defeat me. Because she knew I was tired from... Oh... I don't know... Taking on the WHOLE Women's roster and STILL managing to retain my Title. So in my defense, Paige not only got me off guard like some coward! She talked me into putting my Title on the line when I was tired from kicking the whole roster's ass the previous night and was too tired to be in my right mind. Taking on the whole women's roster is no easy task. Talk about injustice, that's injustice right there that she couldn't wait to ask for a Title shot when I was at a 100%. But I was at 100% last night. I had three months to prepare. Three months to learn my enemy. Last night, Paige got me at 100% and she got a rude awakening and found out just how much trouble she got herself into. She found out exactly why I was the Divas Champion for 295 days. Paige found out why payback and myself... Is a bitch."**

AJ is interrupted by the bird screech that is Paige's theme, Stars in the Night.

Paige comes out with a bit of an annoyed look. Paige gets on the outside of the ropes and screams. She enters the ring and grabs a mic. Paige smiles at AJ and says...

 **Paige: "Congratulations"**

 **AJ: "I'm sorry, what?"**

 **Paige: "You heard me, I said congratulations"**

AJ narrows her eyes in suspicion. She doesn't believe Paige for a second.

 **AJ: "Do I look like a fool to you, Paige? You honestly think I'm gonna believe that? Cut the crap, Paige! What the hell do you want?!"**

 **Paige: "I wanted to say congratulations. Look, AJ, I know it's hard to believe, but I can't deny it. You beat me fair and square last night. I tapped. I am woman enough to admit it. I tapped to your Black Widow. You was the better woman last night. I can't deny that."**

Paige reached her hand out for AJ to shake and AJ surprisingly does.

 **AJ: " I appreciate that, Paige-"**

AJ said while pulling away. AJ is cut off by Paige not breaking the hand shake. Paige with a stern look, doesn't let go. AJ trys to get out of the hand shake a few times, but Paige still isn't letting her go. Paige pulls AJ closely in to her. Their hands still together, they're face to face. Paige had done to AJ the exact same thing The Rock had done to Hulk Hogan once before.

 **Paige: "I wasn't finished!"**

Paige said right to AJ's face.

 **Paige: "That's not the only reason why I'm here. The real reason why I'm out here is to cash in my rematch . Me. SummerSlam. "**

 **AJ: "No..."**

 **Paige: "NO?! What do mean no?"**

 **AJ: "No, as in, I'm not giving you your rematch."**

 **Paige: "What?! Why not?! I gave you your rematch. The least you could do is return the favor. You know what? No! You have no say in that! It's a rule!"**

 **AJ: "Says who?"**

AJ says very cocky.

 **"Says me"** a different voice says.

It's Stephanie McMahon.

 **Steph: "I decide when you defend whether you want to or not. And guess what, AJ? YOU'RE DEFENDING IT! Paige cashed in her rematch claws, AJ. That doesn't mean you decide if you want to put your Title on the line. That means you HAVE TO put your Title on the line. I have the final say and my final say is you Vs Paige at SummerSlam."**

AJ rolls her eyes and Paige smiles because she got her rematch.

 **Steph: And while I'm at it, I might as well let you both know you're both in a match tonight. AJ, your opponent tonight is Summer Rae. And Paige, your opponent tonight is Alicia Fox. And AJ... Your match... Is next. Hit Summer's music"**

Summer Rae's theme hits and she comes out and gives a big smile to Steph as she's leaving. AJ is seriously annoyed that Paige got her wish. Paige leaves the ring all in smiles and sarcastically waves AJ bye as she exits the ring and Raw goes to break.


	9. Chapter 9: Stealing From My Enemy

**Cole: "Welcome back to Raw, folks. Right now, it's AJ Lee Vs Summer Rae in a match set up tonight before the break by Stephanie McMahon. And we're joined here on commentary by the former Divas Champion and AJ's opponent for SummerSlam, Paige."**

 **Paige: "Hello, boys."**

The bell rings and AJ and Summer lock up.

 **Cole: "Nice to have you here on commentary, Paige. Now I hear that SummerSlam falls on your birthday this year."**

 **Paige: "Yeah, actually it does"**

 **JBL: "So does that mean you're lookin' to have that Divas Championship as a little gift to yourself?"**

 **Paige: *laughs* "Uh, yeah! Of couse! Why would I not?"**

 **King: "Well, for starters, you gonna defeat AJ Lee first and after seeing the things she did last night at Battleground, I don't think she'll be going down very easily. Now that Divas Title is back with her, she's gonna try all in her power to keep it."**

 **Paige: *laughs it off* "Ok, ok, I'm gonna tell you guys right now; do not underestimate what I can do. Yes, AJ will pull out anything she can to keep that Title now that she's got it back. But you know what? Paige has a lot up her sleeve too. I'm a woman on a mission now. I'm on a mission to take back what belongs to me and that's the WWE Divas Championship. Do not underestimate me, because I will prove you wrong."**

 **Cole: "Strong words there, Paige. And I must ask, why did you congratulate AJ? Why would you congratulate the enemy?"**

 **Paige: " Because like I said, AJ was the better woman last night. I can't take that away from her. But she was the best on that night only. Next time... She won't be so lucky. She can bring everything She wants, but I'm winning at SummerSlam and I'm giving myself a birthday gift in the form of regaining my Divas Championship. That's a guaranteed."**

AJ and Summer Rae still going at it. AJ off the top rope delivers tornado ddt to Summer. AJ every now and again glancing over at Paige. Paige continues to chat with the commentary team, but still keeps her focus on AJ. Paige knows to stay alert. AJ could pull anything at anytime.

AJ with a hold of Summer's hair, starts skipping with her. AJ stops and takes the time to blow a kiss to Paige.

 **JBL: "Well that's sweet of AJ"** JBL said sarcastically.

 **Paige: "She's a real angel, isn't she?"** Paige replied as well being sarcastic.

Minutes past, and it's near the end of the match. AJ locks in Black Widow and has Summer in it for a bit. But AJ suddenly unlocks the move. Paige looks on confused as This is not very AJ like.

 **Cole: "Uh, ok, what's AJ doing here?"**

 **King: "I thought she was going for the win!"**

AJ with a smug look on her face, looks at Paige and blows another kiss. She turns around to Summer Rae getting back up. Much to everyone's surprise, instead of doing one of her own moves, AJ pulls something out of Paige's arsenal. AJ goes up to Summer, puts Summer's arm around her neck, swings her arm behind her and swings it back hooking Summer's leg and going back with her.

 **Cole: " PAIGETURNER! AJ HIT PAIGETURNER!"**

 **Paige: "SON OF A!-"**

The ref counts, "1... 2... 3!"

AJ wins by stealing Paige's finisher. This infuriates Paige and she immediately takes off the commentary headset; throws it and gets in the ring. The ref has AJ's hand up, but AJ's win celebration is cut short when Paige grabs AJ's wrist, turns her around and pushes her.

 **Paige: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"**

AJ in her cocky heelish way, shrugs it off, laughs and skips around Paige rubbing it in. Paige just stands there and has had it with AJ. Paige quickly approaches up to the skipping AJ and puts her foot in front of AJ right as she comes around. AJ trips and falls down. She looks up at Paige looking so offended and in disbelief that she had tripped her. Paige mocks AJ by shrugging and laughing it off. Paige leaves the ring and AJ just stares as she leaves. Summer Rae, who still was not out of the ring yet, finally gets up from that Paigeturner. Summer is there at the wrong place and at the wrong time. AJ still angry from Paige, sees Summer and instantly attacks her letting out all of her frustration. Paige stands at the top of the stage looking back laughing. The ref is able to get AJ to stop. AJ looks back to Paige. Paige smiles and goes to the back as AJ stares on and Raw goes to break again.

Later that night, Paige makes her way to the ring for her and Alicia's match.

The ref rings the bell. The girls go to lock up, but are interrupted by AJ's music hitting and her skipping out to the announce table.

 **Cole: "Well, look who decided to join us, WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee out here with us."**

 **AJ: "Hello, nerds"** AJ said laying back in the chair. Paige gave AJ a not-so-friendly look.

The match gets underway. Alicia goes to charge at Paige, but Paige counters with a kick to the abdomen.

 **Cole: "So uh, AJ, why did you use Paige's finisher, the Paige Turner earlier tonight?"**

 **AJ: "Because I felt it... How's that?" AJ flashed a big sarcastic smile and dropped it not even a half second later and followed up with rolling her eyes.**

 **JBL: "Oh c'mon, we know there's a reason."**

 **AJ: "I just wanted to try and see if it was really that impressive"**

 **King: "Was it?"**

Instead of answering King, AJ pretended to yawn and padded her lips. This was her way of saying it didn't impress her.

 **AJ: "Does that answer your question, Lawler?"** She gave King a wicked look.

 **King: "Ha, I guess so."**

 **Cole: " So, you're not impressed with Paige or her finisher?"**

 **AJ: "Not really. Look, like I said earlier, Paige just got lucky when she beat me. I was tired from the previous night. That's all. She thought she proved somehing, but she didn't. All she proved was that she couldn't wait like a good little crumpet till I was at my full energy. Instead she had to get me when I was off my game."**

 **Cole: "But, AJ, shouldn't you be on your game all the time?"**

Lee snapped her neck over to Cole. She looked at him with death her eyes.

 **JBL: "Maggle, I think you should've just shut up"**

 **AJ: "You really should listen to Mr. APA there, Michael. And to answer your question, I am the longest reigning Divas Champion. I'm ALWAYS on my game when it matters most. Even the best of the best get ran down from time to time. Instead of sassing me, how 'bout you ask Paige why the hell she plotted for months a way to catch me off guard? I seen her promo the week after what happened between me and her the night after WrestleMania. Do you know how that felt? To know that this chick for months planned a way to beat me. Do you know how it felt to know that I lost my Title in the blink of an eye because some poser wasn't woman enough to challenge me without a plan? That she probably couldn't have defeated me without a plan first? To just come out and beat you like that? To come marching like she thinks she's some badass to challage me? I thought about coming back the next week to reclaim my Title, but I didn't. No, it was too predictable. She would've seen it coming. Instead, I headed home and though to myself, 'Paige wants to play a game? Ok, let's play.' For three months I sat at home observing her. Her matches; promos; the way she reacted to things; what made her tick. I've learned a lot of things from Batman, and one of them is to know your enemy. To observe them. Once you do, Once you know them, you'll know how to defeat them. People call me crazy and again, I'm ok with that now. That's my advantage over all the other girls. We crazy chicks, we're unpredictable. You never know what we'll do next. Paige? You can read her next moves just from watching her enough. Me? You never know what I got up my sleeve. Did I make that clear enough, Cole?"**

 **Cole: " Uh, ha, yeah. Sorry, I guess I hit a nerve"**

 **AJ: "Hit a nerve? You're GETTING on my nerves."**

 **JBL: "Yeah, you tell'em."**

 **Cole: "Hey!"**

 **JBL: "Shut up, maggle, you're an annoyance to us all"**

 **Cole: "Pfft"**

 **King: "Don't worry, I still like you, Cole."**

 **AJ: "Save it for the honeymoon, boys"**

Paige screams at AJ mid match.

 **AJ: "And you all tell me I'm mental."**

Paige has been dominating Alicia the whole match. There's been a few times Alicia has tried to come back, but seeing AJ sitting there on commentary, it thrives Paige and she regains control Every time. Paige finally decides it's time to put away Alicia, but she does it in someone else's way.

 **Cole: "BLACK WIDOW! PAIGE HAS LOCKED IN BLACK WIDOW ON ALICIA!"**

AJ sits there silent. Her eyes says it all, they're filled with spite.

 **AJ: "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I've got business to take care of"**

She takes off the commentary headset and gets up from her seat.

Alicia taps and the ref holds up Paige's hand in victory. But not so fast, Paige's victory is cut short as she is attacked from behind by a vengeful AJ. With Paige laying on mat, AJ continues to stomp on her.

 **AJ: "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, HUH? STEALING MY BLACK WIDOW?!"**

AJ proceeds her attack. Paige is able to bounce back. Paige grabs AJ's ankles and pulls them toward her. Down on her back AJ falls. AJ trys to retreat and exit the ring by crawling, but Paige has a grip on her ankle. Paige pulls AJ back in and attempts to apply PTO. With a kick to Paige's face and within an inch of her life, AJ escapes the Raven's grip and gets the hell out of there and up the ramp. AJ retreats.

Paige steps her left foot on the bottom rope and right foot on the second and leans over the ropes daring AJ to come back in the ring.

 **"I TOLD YOU! THIS IS MY HOUSE!"** She screams.

Backing up to the top of the stage, AJ smirks.

It ain't over yet.


End file.
